


Still Alive

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sober [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Homophobia, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Inspired by the Sober Mv, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Model Jiyong, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Songwriter Daesung, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Still Alive

**11:45 AM**

"So I guess this is my new life,huh?"

He looked down at the address.Then at the building in front of him. _Am I at the right place?_ He wondered. _I don't see anyone._

"Oh,hey you're early!" He looked up to see a long haired young woman walking towards him.She had long brown hair that almost went as far down as her waist.She was smiling but he wasn't entirely sure it was genuine.

"You weren't supposed to be here till three." She explained,cleary seeing the confused and slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Oh."He said.Jiyong hadn't been informed that there was schedule."Sorry,nobody told me that there was schedule." He explained.

She just smiled and nodded."It's okay."She said.Now it was easier to see that her the wide smile on her face was cleary genuine.

She extended her hand to him."Kwon Jiyong,right?"She asked.

He nodded and she seemed to smile wider."I'm Park Sandra,welcome to Blue Roses."


End file.
